


How's the Gang?

by LastExdous



Series: Leave your Worries [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: I have been thinking about short stories about after "The Gang's all Here" and when I get them written well and edited, I will post them here.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Elita One/Optimus Prime, Knock Out/Ultra Magnus
Series: Leave your Worries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/331963
Kudos: 8





	How's the Gang?

Knockout stepped into his and Magnus’ quarters and paused. It was entirely too quiet. He quickly walked to Delta’s room, and then theirs, but they were empty. 

“Magnus?” Knockout asked, as he clicked on his comm.

“Yes, Knockout?” Magnus asked

“Where are you two?” Knockout said

“Training room 3.” Magnus said. 

Knockout raised an eyebrow as he headed to the training room. 

“Do I want to know?” 

“Probably.” Magnus said, “But I doubt you’ll like it very much.”

“She just turned 3!” Knockout said, as he was down the hallway from the training rooms. “Can’t she just be a 3 year old?”

He walked into the training room, only to stop at the scene before him. Elita stood in the middle of the room, with all 3 sparklings facing her. There were extra mats all around them.

All 3 held a very tiny sword, and they looked as if a strong wind would bend it. Magnus came up to his side as Elita had the sparklings hanging on her every word.

“It was Elta’s turn to watch the sparklings, and they asked.” Magnus said, “They are listening very well, and she is only showing them the very basics.”

“Where’d they get the swords?” Knockout asked.

“Oh, we made them today.” Magnus said, “They wanted one like Optimus has, so they made one for themselves.”

“They don’t need to learn how to fight so young.” Knockout said, “The war is over, we don’t have to worry about them joining the ranks.” 

Magnus gently pulled Knockout out of the training room, and closed the door.

“I know we have talked about this, and we never settled this.” Magnus said, “No, they will never join the ranks, the war is over, but we still need to rebuild Cybertron. We still have more and more mecha arriving everyday. They still will need to defend themselves from those that don’t accept the war is over. We need to give them the tools to be ready for that.” 

“How long have you been thinking about giving me this speech?” Knockout asked, crossing his arms.

“Since Elita told me what she wanted to do with the sparklings this morning.” Magnus said. “I am sorry-”

“No, you are right.” Knockout said, sighing. “Record that, you never hear it.” Magnus smiled. “I just didn’t want to accept it, but we can’t keep them on this ship forever.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said, kissing the side of his helm. “Elita already has a training schedule ready.” Knockout threw up his hands in defeat. “She’s worried about her niece.”

‘What about Vibes and Viola?”Knockout asked

“She spoke to Bluestreak and she was going to talk to the Twins.” Magnus said, “Ironhide and Jazz helped make the schedule.”

“You all have too much time on your hands.”Knockout said, “Can’t you gossip like normal mecha? Bee just went and bonded to Thundercracker!”

“Old gossip.” Magnus said, shrugging, as Bluestreak joined them. 

“What are they doing?” Bluestreak asked

“Elita is starting to train them with swords.” Knockout said.

Bluestreak's optics went wide and she opened the door quickly. They followed her in, and found all 3 sparklings laying on the mats, venting hard, and Eltia sitting in front of them. 

Bluestreak pinched Knockout, and he gave her a dirty look.

“With paperswords and mats would have been nice to tell me.” Bluestreak said. “When she first trained me, she threw me a sword then I had to duck so she wouldn’t take my head off.”

“How old were you?”Knockout asked.

“I had just joined, so basically a sparkling.” Bluestreak said. “Did you help them make the swords?” Magnus nodded, “Wonderful craftsmanship.”

“Dad!” Delta had finally spotted them and slammed into Knockout’s legs. He picked her up, as she still held her sword in her hand. 

Vibes and Viola just waved at Bluestreak. She laughed and laid down next to them as Elita stood. 

“Thank you, Elita!” Vibes and Viola said, and Elita waved them good-bye.

“I will see you soon.” Elita said, as she joined Magnus and Knockout. “Delta, you be good.”

“Yes, Aunt Elita.” Delta said, smiling. 

“I will see you all for dinner...tomorrow?” Eita said, slowling, thinking as she did.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Magnus said, nodding.  
“I’m bringing hi-grade.” Knockout said, “I found a blend I think you’ll like.”

“Knockout, you’re like the brother I never had.” Elita said, glancing at Magnus. 

“I’ve given you plenty of things.” Magnus said.

“You did give me a niece.” Elita said, smiling at Delta. “Ok, I have a stack of paperwork I need to help Optimus with. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Magnus said, and Elita left. 

“Bluestreak do you need help up?” Knockout asked.

“We’re good here for a minute.” Bluestreak said, “We’ll pick up.”

“Alright, see you later.” Knockout and Magnus left, and turned the corner to find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

“Hey, Bluestreak and the girls that way?” Sideswipe asked

“They were picking up.” Magnus said, as Sunstreaker looked at Delta’s sword curious.

“Thanks!” Sideswipe said, and he and Sunstreaker went into the training room to find the girls fighting with their paperswords as Bluestreak moved the mats.

“What’s going on?” Sunstreaker said, and the girls ran to them. 

“Just having some fun.” Bluestreak said, moving the last map. “Are you ready for refuel?”

“I would like to know why our daughters have swords in a training room.” Sunstreaker said, looking at Bluestreak as he held Viola. 

“Elita was letting them play in here with paper swords.”Bluestreak said, “Come on, let’s go refuel.”

“I think we should talk about this.” Sideswipe said, quietly. “I thought we had an agreement.” 

“Ok, I can ask Prowl and Jazz to watch the girls for a bit.” Bluestreak said, they nodded and she clicked on her comm. They agreed and went back to their quarters. 

“We agreed that we were not going to train them with weapons, and combat training, and anything like that.” Sunstreaker said, after the door had closed. “We were old enough and made that choice to join, they are way too young to do this.”

“I started when I was 4, I could fire a rifle at 10, a sniper rifle at 11.” Bluestreak said, “I joined early because my scores and fighting were above all the other recruits. They deserve to have that.”

“They don’t need it, we aren’t at war.” Sunstreaker said, “The worst fight we’ve seen still ended with the other mech buying a round of drinks. That’s all we got. They don’t need to fight to survive when they have energon everywhere, or have Parents and Grandparents, and Aunts and Uncles who will always be there to care for them.” 

They fell silent as they stood in the living room, the tension heavy between them.

“The war is over and done.” Sideswipe said quietly, “Bee just got bonded to Thundercracker of all Mecha, we expected it but still...They are safe and always will be.”

“But what if they’re not?” Bluestreak said, just as quietly. “What if we get bombed suddenly, and they’re alone? What will happen if they get lost when we go on a day trip and we can’t help them?...I don’t want them to ever feel as helpless as I did.” She held herself, and took a deep vent, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look. “I agreed to no combat training or weapons training, and I do agree, but they deserve to know how to defend themselves.”

“I...can agree to that.” Sunstreaker said, nodding. 

“That’s fair.” Sideswipe said, “They are our daughters, they’ll need to finish the fights they start.” Sunstreaker sighed, and Sideswipe smiled. “Primus, let’s hope they don’t inherit their mother’s right hook.”

“If you would have moved faster, you would have never known it was so bad.” Sunstreaker said, as he offered his hand to Bluestreak. 

“We were rescuing her!” SIdeswipe said, as Blue took the offered hand. “She laid me out flat! I was so proud and mad at the same time!... Though telling Dad what happened as he repaired me...I’ve never seen him laugh that hard.”

“That was a fun report to write.” Bluestreak said, as Sunstreaker pulled her close. “Magnus actually came and checked to make sure I wrote it correctly.” 

“After making sure everyone knew what happened.” Sideswipe said, nodding, as Sunstreaker kissed Bluestreak’s helm. “Hey, how long are your parents going to watch the girls?”

“They just said they’d keep them the night-” She barely had the words out of her mouth before Sunstreaker picked her up. She held onto his neck, looking at him surprised.

“Good.” Sunstreaker said

“We’ve got some making up to do.” Sideswipe said, as Bluestreak laughed as they headed to their bedroom.

Across the ship, Magnus and Knockout had just put down Delta, and laid down in their bed. 

“I’m so tired.” Knockout said, “I’m too old for this.” 

“Yes Dear.” Magnus said, “So old.” He sat up and picked up a data pad, pulling up the Data Stream with news stories of the last few days. “I am surprised you’re old joints still move so well.”

“I did this.” Knockout said, as he curled up on Magnus’ side. “I was too mouthy and it has rubbed off on you...I apologize for nothing, of course. It was there, I just brought it out.” Magnus nodded, as he wrapped his arm around Knockout. “I do need to ask you something.” Magnus put down the data pad, and looked at him. “At the Hospital, we’re getting paperwork together, I had to make Delta a Birth Certificate. I put her biological parents, and I have forms to be certified as her Legal Parent… Is all this paperwork talk getting you hot and bothered?”

“Well, let me see what’s on the Stream.”Magnus said, picking up the data pad. Knockout stopped him, and Magnus turned back to him.

“Do you want me to put you down as her other Parent?” Knockout said, “Right now, it doesn’t have to be approved, it’s just for legal sake, and for treatment.” 

“Do you want me to be her other Parent?” Magnus asked, shocking Knockout. 

“Of course! You helped me raise her! We loved her before we loved each other!” Knockout said, “Don't deny that, it’s true, and we both know it.” 

“I would say she brought us together.” Magnus said, “Otherwise I never would have been brave enough to even speak with you outside of work.” 

“Same thing.” Knockout said, patting his chest. “I’ll put your name on it then.” 

“Why are they not being approved right now?” Magnus asked

“It would be too much to verify every claim.” Knockout said, “So, as long as it is filled out and complete, we will accept it, until we have another way to handle it.” 

“Do you just have mecha submitting forms all the time?” Magnus asked, and Knockout looked at him curious. “Are there ones that you file before others?”

“If they have a Birth Certificate, with Adoption papers, or Bonding Licence, we take care of those first.” Knockout said, “Aid says they are serious ones, so we get them done, but Ambulon just rolls his optics at him but does it.” 

“That is a fair assessment.” Magnus said, nodding. 

“What are you thinking about?” Knockout said, “I know that face.”

“Nothing.”Magnus said, “It is just my face.” 

He picked up his data pad again, but it was knocked out of his hand as Knockout moved and straddled his waist, and crossed his arms.

“You’re still terrible at lying.” Knockout said, “Come on, spill.” 

They stared each other down for a minute and Magnus broke first, not quite looking at Knockout. 

“If..If it would help Delta have no issues in the future, with Adopting her we should also Bond… I would hate for paperwork to cause issues as she got older.” 

Knockout stared at him, his optics bright, and his mouth had fallen open in shock. 

“Do you just in the most roundabout way ask me to Bond with you?” Knockout asked, “Did you just use our daughter against me for me to say yes?”

“No! That is not -”Magnus said, and quickly realized Knockout was smiling. “I have the forms to Bond as well…”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Knockout asked, losing his smile as he realized this was more than he thought.

“Do you remember when we went to the rust sea for a few days with Delta?” Magnus said, “Delta stepped off the ship, and jumped in a dust pile, and then ran. You started to chase after her, and I started laughing, and you were so mad. I have this great picture of you running after Delta, both covered in dust, as the sun is settling… When I’m at work, dealing with a mound of paperwork, or a very loud Mecha, or a meeting that was not needed, I will pull up that picture and remember I have you and Delta to go home to.”

“Magnus…”Knockout said, wiping his optics.”That was months ago… Have been thinking about this all this time?” Magnus nodded, “When did you get the forms?”

“Last week.” Magnus said, “Elita saw them, and has asked me everyday if I've made you an honest mech yet.” 

“Primus, that comment about me being the brother she never had makes more sense now.” Knockout said, and Magnus sighed. “She is terrible, I love her.” 

“It worries me how well you two get along.” Magnus said, “I am thankful she is my sister, and works with me.”

“Well, you should tell her that you are going to make me an honest mech.” Knockout said, “But I guess she’ll be there? Do we have to invite anyone but her and Optimus? I don’t want Mecha we don't’ know there-” He stopped as Magnus sat up, and held him in his arms. “Who else could compare to you? I’ll keep you as long as you’ll have me.”

“Then we will be together a long time.” Magnus said.


End file.
